best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"DDU-DU-DDU-DU" by BLACKPINK
'"DDU-DU DDU-DU" '(stylized in all caps) is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK, released on June 15, 2018, by YG Entertainment. as the lead single for the group's Korean debut extended play Square Up Lyrics Korean Lyrics All, Rosé BLACKPINK! Ah yeah, ah yeah! BLACKPINK! Ah yeah, ah yeah! 1: Jennie 착한 얼굴에 그렇지 못한 태도 가녀린 몸매 속 가려진 volume은 두 배로 거침없이 직진 굳이 보진 않지 눈치 Black 하면 Pink 우린 예쁘장한 Savage 2: Lisa 원할 땐 대놓고 뺏지 넌 뭘 해도 칼로 물 베기 두 손엔 가득한 fat check 궁금하면 해봐 fact check 눈 높인 꼭대기 물 만난 물고기 좀 독해 난 Toxic You 혹해 I'm Foxy Rosé & Jisoo 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Jennie Oh wait til’ I do what I (do) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) 3: Jennie BLACKPINK 지금 내가 걸어가는 거린 BLACKPINK 4 way 사거리 동서남북 사방으로 run it 너네 버킷리스트 싹 다 I bought it 널 당기는 것도 멀리 밀치는 것도 제멋대로 하는 bad girl 좋건 싫어하건 누가 뭐라 하던 When the bass drop, it’s another banger Jisoo & Rosé 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Jennie & Lisa Oh wait til’ I do what I (do) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) Rosé & Lisa What you gonna do when I Come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do when I Come come through with that that uh uh huh 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire All, Jisoo & Rosé BLACKPINK! Hey! Ah yeah, ay yeah! Ah yeah, ay yeah! 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire Jennie Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du English Lyrics All, Rosé BLACKPINK! Ah yeah, ay yeah! BLACKPINK! Ah yeah, ay yeah! 1: Jennie A kind face and an attitude that isn’t A volume twice the size hidden in a slender figure Relentlessly going forward, not caring what other people think When you say Black we say Pink, we are pretty Savage 2: Lisa When we want, we’ll steal outright Whatever you do, it’s like cutting water with a knife Our hands are full of a fat check If you’re curious, fact check My expectations are higher It’s like fish in water I’m a little Toxic You’ve fallen for me, I`m Foxy Rosé & Jisoo Think twice I can’t act nice like other people Don’t be mistaken I only smile easily for myself You may not know well yet If you want then test me You’re so predictable If you wanted something easy Jennie Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) 2: Jennie The path I walk now BLACKPINK 4 way intersection North south east west, all ways run it All of your bucket list I bought it Pulling you and pushing you far away I do it however I want because I’m a bad girl Whether you like me or hate me or whatever anyone says When the bass drop it’s another banger Jisoo & Rosé Think twice I can’t act nice like other people Don’t be mistaken I only smile easily for myself You may not know well yet If you want then test me You’re so predictable If you wanted something easy Jennie, Lisa Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (Ah yeah, ay yeah!) Rosé & Lisa What you gonna do when I Come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do when I Come come through with that that uh uh huh Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire All, Jisoo & Rosé BLACKPINK! Hey! Ah yeah, ay yeah! Ah yeah, ay yeah! Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Jennie Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Why It Rocks # The music video became the most viewed music video. # The bass and beat both hype up the song and add some energy to it. # The group's rapping skills are top-notch. # The onomatopoeia-driven choral refrain tops the whole song off perfectly. # The music video is awesome. Videos Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Electronic Category:Trap Category:K-Pop Category:BLACKPINK Songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Just Dance songs